Taylor Reynolds
"It's basic Rocket Science" - Taylor Reynolds Personal life Taylor Reynolds is a student at Eastshores High who moved back from Paris her Junior year. She had sworn off of emotions and using her powers for non-emergencies Likes * Conrad * Rockets * Books * Cars * Strawberries * Coffee Dislikes * Emotions * People in general Civilian life Her parents divorced when she was eleven, which was a lot for her. They nearly remarried which caused Taylor to have a "will they won't they" feeling about their partnership. When Taylor was young, a villain convinced her to give them a power. She didn't know this super was a villain, this lead to Taylor indirectly killing at least thirty people. Freshman year, a senior boy manipulated her to make her do all of his homework for her. Hero/Villain Life While Taylor herself isn't a hero or a villain, she has at least one power. Power * Giving the powers of another super for 24 hours She did have a villain side when Dr. Hunter injected her J1237-version B, her name was Tiffany named after the jewelry store. She liked shiny things and had the power of teleportation, but she faded after two weeks due to not being genetically mutated at birth. Story so far Taylor moved back to Redview after spending a year in Paris. Very soon after moving back she started to investigate the supers of Redview. She was confronted by Alexander Conrad, he pickpocketed her wallet. She lets him join, and very soon after Conrad had an outburst. Conrad explained himself on the bridge and she accepted him being Jekyll, knowing what it feels like to be used. She immediately started to work on a cure for Conrad, Conrad not knowing this. After failing to get anywhere, Eden Chriswell joins the investigation team as their tech person. Due to Hacker's message, TEA (the acronym for the investigation team) started to investigate the tech villain. Eden was found out to be Hacker. This caused a large split in TEA, she felt like Conrad was siding with Eden. This is when she met Malekai Dawson, who joined the Rocket Club as their artist. Conrad and Taylor reconnected, but with no leads, she goes to Dr. Hunter. She got stuck with a needle containing the same serum that turned Conrad into Jekyll. This side was dubbed Tiffany (see above in Hero/Villian life). She called Conrad over and Conrad went after Dr. Hunter. She came along against his advice. It was a good thing she came though, making Conrad stuff his sleeves prevented Dr. Hunter from stabbing Conrad with a needle the second time. She also secretly recorded Dr. Hunter basically saying he'd stop at nothing to infect as many people as it took to perfect a super. She also stole Dr. Hunter's notes. Part of the school got burned down due to Tiffany and Jekyll teaming up in the middle of the school day and they framed Phoenix. Soon after arresting Dr. Hunter, TIffany starts to fade, and things aren't adding up when she manages to hack into Dr. Hunter's computer. She goes to the geneticist to get answers. This is where she finds out about Dr. Hunter's relation to Conrad as his biological father. The geneticist also reveals that Conrad is genetically modified and that he orchestrated the death of Conrad's parents. She tells this to Conrad and lets him stay over. Trivia ... Category:TEAM(V) Category:Civilian